The New Edition
by Tornadoamy
Summary: Tim McGee and the newest member of NCIS have sparks that flew before she joined the team. I'm terrible at summaries, but I love writing the story. Mild side of an M rating. McGee/OC, Tony/Ziva
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there! This is my first NCIS fanfic so I really hope you guys all like it. I have a couple other ones I'm writing too, so I apologize ahead of time of it takes me a while to update, although I'll try my best to not let it be too long. Like any other story, I don't own any of the characters except my OC. Reviews are always welcome! I hope you enjoy! **

McGee was running late. Gibbs had called them all in even though there wasn't a murder going on. McGee thought is was just a paperwork day, so he decided to get coffee for everyone, maybe get Tony to shut up for a minute or however long it took him to drink the coffee.

He was walking into the coffee shop, trying to remember what Tony and Ziva would want, or at least not complain about, when he walked straight into another person.

He didn't realize he walked into her until her coffee was spilled over her white blouse and the book she was reading. As soon as her reflexes kicked in she stood up out of her chair, giving complete focus to her book, none to her clothes.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry." McGee tried to apologize, but he felt as though it might not be enough. "I didn't mean-"

She looked up from her book at him and gave a comforting smile. "It's okay. I just wish you hadn't gotten me in the last three chapters. The heroin was in a gun fight, and might die but probably not because the hero always wins, but this writer knows how to keep you on edge though." She chuckled a bit. "And now I'm talking to a stranger about a book series he probably doesn't know about anyway."

"Least I could do, seeing how I probably destroyed it, is listen to you. What series is it?" McGee wanted to keep talking to her. She was incredibly beautiful. Wavy chocolate brown hair, reaching just below her shoulders, stunning blue eyes, and curves where curves were wanted.

"_Deep Six_ by Thom E. Gemcity." She held up her stained book. "This used to be_ Rock Hollow_, first edition, but now it's my reminder to visit Barnes & Noble." Her voice spiked with self pride at her mention of it being a first edition. She flipped to the first page before the acknowledgements. It was blank except for a signature. She put her hand to her chest, relieved when they saw it was not touched by the brown liquid. "And there's the silver lining. If I was reading the beginning, you would have accidentally destroyed the most valuable part."

McGee smiled. "That's one way to look at it, and I'd prefer if you stayed that way. I think I owe you a new book," he looked at her shirt, "and a shirt."

"Don't forget the coffee." They could both tell she was joking, but he nodded.

"And a coffee. How about tomorrow? Or tonight, at dinner?"

She considered the options and smiled at him. "How about seven?"

McGee raised an eyebrow. "In the morning or evening?"

She bit her lip slightly, and let a moment pass before smirking. "Evening."

He smiled and her phone started buzzing in her pocket. She got it out before looking at it and sighing. "I have to go to work. It was nice meeting you...I don't know your name."

"Tim."

"Caroline." They shook hands, letting it longer a bit longer than the average one. Her smile dropped a bit after a second before pulling away and digging a pen out of her purse. She got the napkin, a corner with coffee, and scribbled her number on it. She handed it to him, and smiled. "Call me later."

She looked at him a moment longer before getting her purse and book and leaving.

"Caroline." McGee mumbled to himself looking at the number before walking to the barista, getting the coffee.

It was definitely a slow day. Paperwork galore as Tony had called it. Gibbs had asked everyone on the team, Abby, Palmer, and Ducky included, all at the desks. They all were convinced that it was about the empty position on huge NCIS team. Ever since Gibbs had been basically forced into the Director position at NCIS, completely against all of Gibbs' refusals and rejections, the search for a replacement had been in full swing.

When Gibbs stepped off the elevator with a woman, they all knew they were right. Gibbs stepped into the group, the woman stepped beside him. Her shoulders were covered by her wavy chocolate brown hair, and McGee was immediately drawn to her stunning blue eyes. His eyes wandering down to her curves, hidden more by the green blouse, and back up to her face. She was just as stunned to see him as he was to see her, but thankfully, he wasn't the first one to speak.

"Carrie?" Tony asked, smiling in disbelief.

She looked at Tony, mimicking his smile. "Anthony?"

Tony walked up to her, and hugged her tightly.

While in the embrace, Tony mumbled to her. "Don't call me Anthony."

She pulled back and smirked at him. "Don't call me Carrie."

They both laughed and hugged again. When they pulled back, they realized everyone was staring at them.

"I take it you two know each other." Ziva said smirking at Tony.

Tony reached around and squeezed the woman's shoulder. "Carrie and I are old childhood friends."

"Why yes," the woman said, "_Anthony_ is basically my brother."

Ziva reached her hand out to the woman. "Ziva David."

She shook it and smiled. "Caroline Walters." She turned to Tony and raised an eyebrow. "_Ziva_?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Yes, _Ziva_."

Caroline smiled even wider and turned to Ziva. "You and I have a lot to discuss."

Ziva smiled. "I'm sure we do."

Caroline turned towards the rest of the team. There were a round of introductions, with McGee never taking his eyes of Caroline. After Abby hugged her, which she was a bit surprised by, he realized it was his turn.

"Tim McGee." He said smiling, holding his hand out.

She took it, shaking it, her thumb rubbing up the back of his hand. "Caroline Walters."

The handshake was lingering until she realized the other people were watching and took her hand back.

"Nice shirt." Tim said, gesturing to her new blouse.

"Thanks," she smirked, "I had to change after this _jerk_ spilled coffee on my this morning and my book."

"Oh, well I hope the _jerk's_ karma catches up to him."

"Well, I wouldn't be that upset. He was pretty cute."

Their smiles were cut short by Gibbs. "You've got paperwork to do. So get to it. Agent Walters, come with me."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you guys so much for the reviews and for reading! I love you all..even though I don't actually know any of you, but that's not important. [Enter disclaimer here that we all know too well at this point]. **

Caroline lifted her pen off the document. The last paper she had to sign for her transfer to NCIS.

"Alright," Caroline said, handing Gibbs the paper, "here you go."

Gibbs handed her a badge, ID, and gun. "Thank you, Agent Walters. Today's a slow day but when we get a case, I expect your best."

"Completely understood, Director."

"Okay. You can go set up your area and get comfortable with the team."

Grace nodded and went towards the door.

Gibbs caught her at the last second. "Agent Walters, do me a favor."

She looked back at him, ready for anything.

They were all sitting at their desks. Tony smiling as though it was Christmas, Ziva actually working on something, and McGee was trying to concentrate but couldn't get over the fact that Caroline was here.

Caroline came down the stairs, towards the desks. Tony stood up to get to her.

"How'd it go?" He wanted to make sure she had everything set up and ready to go, in a true brotherly fashion.

Caroline flashed her gun and badge. "I'd say pretty good."

They both smiled and she took a step towards her desk, passing him. As she walked by she smacked him on the back of the head.

"That was from Director Gibbs." She said over her shoulder at Tony.

Ziva and McGee both chuckled as Tony put his hand to his head, frowning. He looked at Ziva and she gave a fake pout.

"Aw Tony," Ziva said in a child-like voice, "do you want me to kick your boo boo?"

"It's _kiss_, and no thanks," Tony said, trying to regain some dignity, "I'm good. Can someone please change the subject?"

"Caroline," Ziva started, "how'd you get the job?"

Caroline looked at the ceiling and smiled. "It wasn't a choice, really. I mean, technically it was, I did have two options, but it was more of a 'I'm giving you a second option because we both know you'd never pick it' kind of choice. It was either move from UCOD to NCIS, or have the UCOD director send an email to every law enforcement department, division, sector, team, office, and service in the country telling them to not hire me."

"UCOD?" McGee asked.

"Under Cover Operatives Division." Grace said, smirking and nodding at him. "We're like the CIA, but we don't kill people. We...I mean _they_ are a resource for the FBI and any federal law organization that needs information from anyone about anything. Drug dealers, gangs, baker poisoning cupcakes, everything."

"A baker poisoning cupcakes?" Tony asked in disbelief.

Grace nodded at Tony. "Oh yeah. That happened a few years ago. Of course, you people don't know about us because NCIS doesn't like to admit when they need extra help, so you never know when we're there."

McGee scoffed. "No offense, but I think we would know if there was another division working with us."

Caroline raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you remember when those two," she pointed at Tony and Ziva, "did their best impression of undercover work, which to them meant having sex every three minutes, and ended up with Tony getting almost killed?"

Everyone nodded. Grace smiled and continued. "The guy who was beating you up? That was Richard Darrington, UCOD agent. You ended up shooting him." There were looks of apology and disbelief.

"Was he okay?" Tony asked.

"Oh yeah," Caroline replied, "he was fine. Metal plate under his jacket got the bullet. He broke a few ribs, but he was back on his feet in no time. Example number two would be a few months ago when Tim's computer got hacked and everything of the past crimes of the guy were deleted?"

"Yeah," McGee answered cautiously.

"That was UCOD. Agent Jennifer Beck, also known as the world's greatest hacker and tech wizard."

"That hack cause a national security threat." McGee said, a little louder than indoor voices.

"Only for a few days," Caroline defended, "and if it weren't for us, the guy would have hacked in, found everything, and caused an _actual_ security breach. Terrorists would have had bomb plans and digital maps of where different military centers and camps around the world were located."

Everyone was flabbergasted. McGee and Tony were rendered speechless. Ziva was shocked but still able to form words.

"I had no idea that you were working on our cases." She was shaking her head slightly.

"Thanks." Caroline said with a proud smile. She looked at McGee and Tony. "And you're welcome."

Tony scoffed. "For what?"

"Saved your life." Caroline said casually while messing with her computer.

McGee scrunched his face a bit. "What?"

Caroline looked at him. "Your first year. You two were chasing your guy, he went into a building, and when you were about fifty yards away the building exploded. You kept running into people on the street, making you slow down and getting distance between you two and the guy. Most of them were UCOD. I was one of them. Actually, I was the one who gave the most distance. If you guys were any closer you would have died."

"You saved our lives?" McGee asked in disbelief.

"_We_ saved your lives. I was part of it, but yeah." Caroline was looking him in the eye.

"Thank you." Tony said genuinely. He looked at Ziva and they smiled. "You've done a lot for us."

"Yeah," McGee followed, smiling softly, "you've done a lot for us."

Caroline smiled and blushed a bit, but then shrugged. "It's not like it was _completely_ for you guys. I did get a promotion for it."

They all gave a small chuckle before Ziva furrowed her eyebrows.

"But how did you know the building was going to explode?"

Caroline smirked at her. "It's our _job_ to know, Agent David."

As she said that the elevator opened and a woman and man walked out. They looked around and as they saw the group they smiled and walked towards them. The woman had straight blonde hair, going past her shoulders, and hazel eyes. The man had short black hair and deep brown eyes, although they looked borderline black.

As they got to the desks the woman smiled at them all before holding a card up between two of her fingers at Caroline, raising an eyebrow.

Caroline grinned. "Mark's?"

The man chuckled. "You know it."

Caroline nodded. "Gimme."

The woman smiled and walked over to her, handing her the card.

Caroline took a pen out of her purse with one hand and the card with the other. She looked down, writing something in the card, then gave it back to the woman.

"Good morning to you too Jen." Caroline said with a sarcastic smile.

The man scoffed. "No appreciation." It was more than clear he was joking.

Caroline pursed her lips. "And you, Danny. How's it going, being the Senior Agent and all?"

The woman snorted. "Making Danny the Senior Agent was a worse idea than invading Russia in winter. Seriously, what was Hutton thinking?"

"That I'm perfect." Danny piped up, still standing in between Tony and Ziva.

Jen sat on Caroline's desk. "Perfect must mean something different in your head." She looked around the room, then at Caroline. "So this is where you work? Step down from the office, but I guess it could work."

"Office?" McGee repeated.

Jen looked at McGee. "Yeah. Care Bear over here was the Senior Agent. You guys don't have an SA?"

"We do," Tony said, slightly annoyed, "I'm him, but I don't have an office."

Jen whistled before looking at Caroline again. "Why did you leave us again?"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "You guys know why, and if I have to tell you again I'll have to tell Director Hutton about your questionable competency."

Jen threw her hands up in surrender, and Danny snickered.

"Man Care Bear, this place has really changed you."

"Tony raised an eyebrow at Caroline. "_Care Bear_?"

Caroline looked up at Danny. "I've been here less than an hour," she looked at Tony, "and you can hush it."

Tony smiled. "I think I just found your new nickname, _Care Bear._"

"Yo!" Jen exclaimed, "you can't call her that. UCOD called dibs. No sharesies."

McGee snorted and Danny looked at him, squinting. "I feel like we know him."

"Probably," Caroline said shrugging, "we've saved his ass a bit more than a few times."

McGee looked at her in fake offense. "I'm sure I could have handled it myself."

Jen bit her lips, shaking her head a bit. "No, not really."

Danny put his arm on the wall next to Tony's desk. "So are we still doing drinks tonight?"

Caroline sighed, leaning back in her chair. "I completely forgot about that. I can't. I have a date."

Jen and Danny both let out an exasperated sigh.

"A date?" Tony asked.

"Why was I not aware of this?" Jen asked.

"It happened this morning." Caroline's voice was casual, and she shrugged.

"Oh Care Bear," Danny said, smiling, "you know we need more details than that."

Caroline rolled her eyes with a grin. "There weren't that many details. He bumped into my table, spilled my coffee, _on my book_, and then, things just kind of happened. And things would have _kept_ happening if you hadn't called me." She glared jokingly at Danny.

Danny put his hand on his chest. "Well then, I formally apologize for making you come and sign your transfer papers as well as say goodbye to everyone."

Jen's eyes got wide. "Oh my god. He didn't ruin the front did he?"

Caroline scoffed. "No. Just the ending. If he had gotten the front he wouldn't be alive, much less get a date."

Danny chuckled to himself. "And no one doubts you on that, although not having the ending is pretty bad too."

Caroline shrugged. "I guess, but I can always get another copy, but a one in a hundred signature isn't that easy to replace, or cheap."

"Wait," Tony interjected, "what book?"

"_Deep Six_ by Thom E. Gemcity." Caroline answered.

"_Deep Six_? Tony repeated. "You know that-"

He was interrupted by McGee coughing loudly, slightly shaking his head at Tony.

"Are books a sensitive topic with him or something?" Jen asked, furrowing her eyebrows at McGee.

"No," McGee said, trying to recover from it, "I just don't want Tony to say something stupid."

The three UCOD agents, well two plus Caroline, nodded at him. There was a moment of silence before Caroline looked at the two current UCOD members.

"Okay you two," Caroline said, "what do you want?"

Danny frowned innocently. "What do you mean?"

Caroline looked at him with an obvious _don't-even-try-with-me _look.

Jen smiled sweetly. "Mark's birthday card."

Caroline gave the same to look to her as well.

Jen gave in and sighed. "We need you to record a track."

Grace rolled her eyes. "Are you kidding me? You know I'm not UCOD anymore, right?"

Jen stood up off her desk. "Once UCOD always UCOD, and you know that. But, we all know you're the best at this and we need this to be good for the symphony to believe it." She gave a pouty look. "You don't want us to get made, do you?"

Caroline looked at her for a few seconds with pursed lips before sighing and rolling her eyes. "Fine. Get the stuff."

Jen's face lit up as she clapped her hands and went to the elevator, getting in.

Caroline looked at Danny with a tired expression. "Do I really have to do this?"

He shrugged. "If we want it to be believable."

"Hold on," Tony interrupted again, looking at Caroline, "what are you doing?"

Danny smirked. "Recording a track for the symphony auditions. She's the best at artsy stuff, especially music, and we need it to be amazing and perfect to get in."

"Why do you need to get in?" Ziva asked.

"That's classified." Danny said blankly. He waited a second before smiling. "God, I have _always_ wanted to say that. No, it's one of our jobs on this violinist in the symphony."

The elevator opened, and Jen came out with a violin case, a MacBook, and a recording microphone. She set the microphone in the middle of the desks, making it easy for everyone to see. After that, she connected it to the MacBook, placing it on the end of Caroline's desk. She came up to Caroline, placed the case on her desk, and opened it. She grabbed the violin and the bow, handing them to Caroline.

Caroline shook her head a bit. "You are so lucky I love you two."

Danny smirked. "We know. Now show us the pure genius that is Caroline Walters' musical abilities."

Caroline sighed and reached for the violin, getting it situated between her cheek and shoulder. She looked at Jen, and when Jen nodded Caroline took a breath.


	3. Chapter 3

After the recording, Gibbs gave them a case, making Jen and Danny leave. They all gathered around the monitor, showing a picture and a few documents.

"Petty Officer Henry Danton," Tony started, "was found dead, washed up on the shore of a beach two hours ago."

The rest of the day was the case. Finding information, delivering the body to Palmer and Ducky, questioning and interrogations. When Tony was working, he was keeping an eye on Caroline, seeing how she worked and handled the under-appreciated pressure of an NCIS murder.

She handled it well. Finding and reporting information quickly, questioning suspects fairly well and getting the needed things from them, and eventually helping Ziva with piecing it all together to figure out who the murderer was.

McGee handled the final interrogation, and eventually got a confession, with Tony and Caroline in the viewing room. As McGee questioned the killer, Caroline smiled warmly.

"What?" Tony asked, noticing her.

"What?" Caroline asked, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Why were you smiling like that?" Tony said, softly chuckling.

Caroline scrunched her face. "Like what?"

Tony mocked her smile, sarcastically fluttering his eyelashes.

Caroline playfully hit his arm. "I do _not_ look like that."

Tony playfully hit her back. McGee coughed in the other room and glared at them through the glass.

Caroline bit her lip and Tony smirked.

They were wrapping everything up over the case at around 6:30 in the evening. They were all at their desks, typing the final reports and going through the necessary tunnels and channels for the prosecution.

Tony stopped typing and looked at Caroline. "Well, Carrie, you've completed your first day at NCIS."

Caroline clicked her mouse before falling back in her chair, spinning to look at Tony. "Well, this place is definitely different than UCOD." She smirked. "But I think I'll be fine."

They all finished in about a minute of each other, relaxing back in their chairs as they finished.

McGee stood up and smiled. "Officially done."

Caroline stood up as well. "Ditto. Now if you guys will excuse me, I have a date."

Tony stood up, blocking her from going to the elevator. "No no, dear Carrie. You're first _day_ is over. You're first _night_ has just begun."

Tony reached behind his desk and pulled out a six inch stack of papers. "You, being the newest probie, get to do all the paperwork for the case."

Caroline looked at his pleadingly. "You're kidding me, right? I have a date."

"Yes," Tony smirked, "so I heard. But so do I, and Ziva."

Tony dumped the papers on Caroline's arms and smiled. He turned to Ziva, holding out his hand. She took it, and they went to elevator.

As the elevator doors closed, Caroline turned to McGee. They looked at each other for a second before she walked back to her desk, dropping the papers, making a loud thud. She turned back to look at McGee.

"I've forgotten about this part of the job." She chuckled and shook her head, looking down.

"It's okay." McGee said smiling at her. "I can just stay here with you and help."

Caroline raised her head. "I can't let you do that. I'm the new person, I get the long hours and crap jobs, everyone else gets a decent amount of sleep."

McGee nodded. "I guess you're right." He grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and headed towards the elevator.

Caroline turned to look at him as he walked, and raised her voice so he could hear her. "You still owe me a coffee."

McGee turned and smirked as the elevator doors opened. "I know." He walked into the elevator.

Caroline walked to her chair, sitting back in it, staring at the stack of papers. She grabbed a pen and sighed as she took the top paper off the stack.

Caroline looked at her watch. 7:10 pm. It had only been forty minutes, and she was only done with about an inch of papers.

She held her head in her hands, and rubbed her temples as the elevator opened.

She looked up to find McGee walking towards her, holding two plastic bags and a coffee carrier with two cups, and smiling.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked, unable to control her grin.

"Well, I figured," McGee started, putting the the bags and coffee on her desk, next to the stack, "just because you had to miss _your_ date, doesn't mean I have to miss _my_ date."

He went to his desk quickly and wheeled his chair to the opposite side of her desk, sitting down. He reached in one of the bags, pulling out a few take out boxes from the local Chinese restaurant. "Do you want the vegetable lo mien or orange chicken with white rice?"

Caroline looked at him, confused. "What?"

McGee pulled out the coffee cups from the carrier and placed them in between the two of them. "Caramel macchiato or white chocolate mocha?"

Caroline's expression became more confused. "Huh?"

McGee smiled at her. "I'm giving you the choice between food and between the drinks. Do I need to repeat the options?"

Caroline raised an eyebrow at him before slowly reaching for one of the cups. She took a sip than pursed her lips. "That," she said, putting it down, "is not the macchiato."

McGee laughed and picked up the other drink, handing it to her.

She took it from him and smiled warmly at him. "Thank you." She looked at the take out boxes then back at him. "Okay, which one is the lo mien? I don't want to look like an idiot."

He reached for one of the boxes, and placed it in front of her. "Lo mien. Chopsticks?"

She held her hand out in front of him. He grinned and reached inside the bag, pulling out a wrapped pair of the wooden utensils.

She laughed and they ate their food for a minute.

"So," McGee started, "this a good first date?"

"Have to say," Caroline said, leaning back in her chair, "it's looking pretty good for you." She leaned in towards him, her elbows on the table, "although next time, I'd bring egg rolls."

McGee raised an eyebrow. "So there's gonna be a next time?"

Caroline chuckled. "Well, unless you tell me you're married or something..."

He laughed and looked in the bag of takeout. He pulled out another box and looked at her.

Her eyes got wide and she shook her head slightly. "No way."

McGee smirked and pointed the top of the box at her. She hesitated before reaching for the box and opening it.

Caroline laughed. "Fried rice?"

McGee made a faked worried expression. "What? You don't like it?"

Caroline bit her lip. "That was clever, I have to say."

"Well, I am known for my wit and charm."

They both laughed and continued eating. After a few minutes of comfortable silence and smiles, McGee put his food down and reached in the other bag.

"I believe," he said, pulling something out, "I owe you a copy of a certain novel."

She smiled and took the book from him, looking at it carefully.

"The best I could do was third edition." McGee said apologetically.

"I'm sure I'll be fine. I just need to somehow get Gemcity's signature in my new book and then everything will be perfect."

McGee nodded. "Ah. Well, I think I can help you with that one as well."

Caroline looked at him, confusion painted across every inch of her face, as he took the book from her, getting up and getting a pen from his desk.

Caroline, curious to what he was doing to her book, stood and walked over to him.

McGee looked at her, smiling, and then wrote "Thom E. Gemcity" on the first page of her book.

"Tim," Caroline said, sounding worried, "you know that's forgery, right?"

"Caroline," McGee said in parallel, "you know you can't forge your own signature, right?"

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

McGee chuckled and looked her directly in the eye, handing her back the book. "_Thom E. Gemcity._..is an anagram for Timothy McGee."

Caroline gave a look of utter disbelief. "No it is not." She looked to the side, thinking for a minute, then dropping her smile. "Oh my god it is."

It was barely a whisper but McGee still heard it and smiled widely.

Caroline looked at him and smiled even wider. She put the book down on his desk and stared at him. "You're..."

"Yeah, kind of." He paused for a minute, letting her process the information before asking her a question. "So how does it feel to be on a date with Thom E. Gemcity?"

She looked at him and hesitated for a moment before answering. "I'm not on a date with him. I on a date with Tim Mcgee, and frankly, I think he's better than Gemcity any day of the week." She winked at him, and he grinned.

A beat passed of silence before they realized how close they were. They dropped their smiles and Caroline bit her lip for a second before leaning in and kissing him.

Although McGee had hoped it would happen, he was only half way prepared for it. Her lips were soft and tasted like vanilla, making him smile into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck after a second, pulling him closer to her. He took that as an okay sign to put his arms around her waist.

It was definitely okay. She melted against him, and stayed that way when they came up for air.

"Damn, you're a good kisser. Is there anything you _can't_ do?"

McGee thought for a second. "Can't fly." He thought for another second. "Oh wait. I did have my pilots license for a few years when I was in my twenties."

He looked down at her laughing. It was bubbly and musical and it made McGee's day a little bit brighter.

He kissed her again, and it was better than the first one, if that was even possible. He turned so she was against his desk, him in front of her. She sighed a bit as he did this and it just made him that much happier. After a few seconds, she pulled back and looked at him.

"Okay, not that I'm not loving this more than a shopaholic on Rodeo Drive, but I still have about four and a half inches to get through tonight."

McGee sighed as he grinned at her. He stepped back a bit, allowing her to walk back to her desk, following her, sitting in his chair across from her.

They worked through the night, looking at each other every few seconds, smiling and blushing. After a few hours they were done and went home.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know there are going to be a couple time jumps in this story, and if you don't like it you can deal with that on your own time. You gotta story to read!**

It had been a couple months since Caroline started working at NCIS, and more importantly to two of the agents, a couple months since Caroline and McGee had started dating. They had both agreed to keep it quiet because Tony could be unpredictable about this, whether annoying the about it or going into brother mode and trying to protect Caroline from getting hurt, and the two really didn't want either.

NCIS had been given a case. It was originally a UCOD case, but NCIS took it when a victim was a Marine.

"Santiago Dennel. Leader of the _Del Rosa_ gang, and wanted for basically every crime in the book."

Tony, Ziva, McGee, Caroline, Danny and Jen were all around the monitor talking and discussing how they wanted to approach it.

"We find him and arrest him." Ziva said plainly.

"Easier said than done Agent David," Jen rejected, "this guy is not only a master of basically _every_ kind of fighting, but he has been hiding from the FBI for a decade now. We get a glimpse here and there of him, but no matter how close we get, we never actually get him."

"So finding is out of the picture?" McGee asked Jen.

"With this guy," Jen answered, "you don't _find_."

"Then what do we do?" Ziva asked confused.

Jen smirked and looked at Caroline.

Caroline looked at Jen and back to the monitor. Her voice was cold. "You _hunt_."

They had spent about an hour debating over what to do. They had located one of his accomplices, Hosa Rodriguez, known as 'The Red Knife', at a high class hotel near by.

"Storm it." Ziva suggested.

"Why are you _always_ so violent?" Danny asked.

"If we show up with badges and guns," Caroline explained, "he'll run and we'll loose an opportunity at more information."

Tony scoffed. "Isn't it your _job_ to get the information?"

"No one has any intel on this guy." Jen defended. "He is the _North Korea_ of criminals. You're lucky you have us because we have the _most_ information on this guy, as little as it is."

"So," McGee interjected, "how do we do this?"

Jen and Danny looked at Caroline. She looked at them and shook her head.

"Don't even think about it." Her face had "semi-annoyed" written on it.

"Too late." Danny said with a smirk.

"I'm not in UCOD anymore. I can't just go undercover anymore." Caroline argued.

"Yes, but if UCOD and NCIS are in collaboration," Jen retorted, "and undercover is the best option, anyone from both sides can go."

Caroline widened her eyes and raised her eyebrows at her. "So you and Danny do it. You're the _specialists_."

"We may be _officially_, but we all know you're the best at it." Danny countered. "You have the second highest success rate, right after Hutton."

"And you two are right behind me." Caroline said.

"Which is why," Jen said slowly, "you and Danny should go. Highest success rates, better probability of us getting the guy, more information. Everyone's happy." She smiled and Caroline took a deep breath in.

"You two aren't going to drop this, are you?" Caroline asked, her eyebrows up.

The two UCOD agents shook their heads.

Caroline made a quiet sigh. "_Fine_." She looked at Jen. "Have everything ready in an hour. Driver's licenses, passports, credit cards, previous bank accounts, family history, and social media sites." She looked at Danny. "I want all UCOD information sent to my computer in ten minutes. I want to start as soon as possible, so we can finally get something on Dennel and stick a needle in his arm or a bullet through his brain, which ever comes first."

Danny scoffed sarcastically. "I believe _I'm_ the UCOD SA."

Caroline, who was already half way to her desk, turned and glared at him. He threw his hands up in surrender and Caroline stood still, looking at the two UCOD agents. "Are you two going to do something or just stand here like idiots?"

"Yep," Jen said, walking towards the elevator with Danny, smiling, "she's back."

Caroline sat at her desk and started typing. Tony, McGee and Ziva were all in awe at her, them having never seen her do that.

Tony was the first to speak, smirking a bit. "Carrie, that was-"

Caroline didn't look up as she cut him short. "Compliments later, Anthony. Right now, you need to either be keeping an eye on Rodriguez or setting up MTAC and the equipment."

"Yes ma'am." Tony said as the three dispersed, McGee going to MTAC, Ziva going to Abby for whatever Abby could get, and Tony sitting back at his desk.

"Oh, and Tony?" Caroline looked up from her computer at him, and he did the same to her. "Don't call me Carrie."

Tony raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't call me Anthony."

They both smirked and got back to work.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello there! So, I have the plot line kind of mapped out, but I'm constantly adding things and changing, so if you guys have anything you want to see, suggestions over how you think the story might go, find anything I need to clarify or explain, or just want to correct my facts if I get them wrong, please tell me! I love you all, you're all wonderful, and I hope you enjoy. :)**

They had been working non stop for the past hour over the case. Caroline and McGee were in the elevator, heading up to the twelfth floor, where the UCOD offices were. They were silent and unmoving until Caroline stepped forward to stop the elevator.

McGee raised an eyebrow at her before she stepped in to kiss him. It was light and brief, but still amazed McGee at how much affection she could muster into one action.

She pulled back and looked at him. "We need to go over a couple things really quick."

McGee blinked a couple times, trying to snap out of the little daze he was in. "Yeah, sure. What's up?"

Caroline licked her lips. "I just...I need you to understand what happens when we go under for cases."

McGee swallowed. "Yeah, okay."

"Okay," Caroline said, diving straight in, "nothing in a case is ever personal. Nothing. It doesn't matter if you're covers are siblings, enemies, partners, newly weds, anything. You do what you have to do to get what you need. If it means slapping someone, you slap them. If it means flirting, you flirt. If it means more...you don't fake it."

She paused, waiting to see how he would react. He stared at her blankly for a moment before it clicked.

"Have you...done more?" He hesitated, mentally hitting himself. As soon as he said it, he knew he didn't want to know the answer.

She nodded slightly. "You never know who's watching or listening, when they're watching and listening, what they use to watch and listen. You don't just act like that person. The job requires you to become that person. If you become a newly wed, you're not going to not...do more, and you're sure as hell not going to fake it."

McGee took a deep breath processing it.

Caroline kept going, knowing that ripping off the bandaid quickly was better than to slowly keep pulling. "UCOD stands behind the 'Vegas Rule'. Anything said or done in a case doesn't come back later when that case isn't relevant. It's unprofessional, and it affects everyone, which is why it common for UCOD to be romantically involved with UCOD. It's easier to understand if you do the same thing."

McGee smirked. "You sound like you speak from experience."

Caroline let out a light chuckle. "Not me personally, but Jen and Richard are married. They've been married for almost four years, and because they work with the same circumstances, it's easier for them to stay together. Plus we usually use them if there is a married couple. Real chemistry plus added chemistry is better than forcing it, you know?"

McGee nodded. "So nothing's personal, and what happens there, stays there. I got it."

Caroline took a deep breath. "You okay?"

McGee nodded again. "Yeah, I'll be fine. It's a bit to process, but I understand why it all happens."

Caroline took a sigh of relief. "Okay." She reached for the elevator button to start it again, but McGee got her before she could.

"Hey, I'm sorry."

Caroline shook her head lightly. "What do you mean?"

McGee let out a sigh. "For making you keep us a secret. I know it has to be hard."

Caroline smirked. "Trust me, Tim, if keeping you to myself and not kissing you in the bullpen means that Tony won't get on either of our asses about it, I'll learn to deal with it."

She stepped into him, put her arms around his neck and kissed him again, but this time, slower and longer. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

Caroline pulled her head back a bit, but didn't move out of their position. She ran one of her hands through his hair and smiled.

McGee couldn't help but smile too. "You have such an infectious smile."

Caroline opened her mouth, about to say something, but then closed it. She took a step back, untangling them, and then pushing the button, kicking the elevator back into motion.

When they reached the twelfth floor, Caroline got off. McGee stayed on and she turned to look at him when she was out.

McGee smirked at her confusion. "I have to go set up MTAC. Im sure you can handle your old job perfectly fine."

Caroline grinned. "Okay. See you later."

McGee nodded as the elevator doors closed and he pushed a button, bringing him back to NCIS.

That evening Caroline and Danny were driving to the Driver Hill hotel, a five star hotel in the middle of D.C. The rest of the NCIS team, including Jen, were in MTAC.

"Can you guys hear us?" Tony asked at the tow in the car.

"This is UCOD equipment, Agent DiNozzo," Danny said, eyes still on the road, "if there's one thing we know, it's that you can always hear and see when you need to hear and see."

They had a visual on the two, courtesy of a camera installed on the rear view mirror.

"Danny," Caroline said, putting her hand on his lower arm, "it's just a question. Calm down."

They drove in silence, even everyone at MTAC. As they arrived at the hotel, Danny pulled into the valet, they got inside, and checked in.

The woman at the front desk smiled as they approached. "Good evening, and welcome to the Driver Hill Hotel. Can I help?"

Danny smiled and looked at her name tag.. "We'd like to check in, Beth. Ben and Miranda Cogar."

The woman typed on her computer and looked up at Danny. "Yes sir, Mr. Cogar," she swiped two key cards, "you have two adjoining rooms. Rooms 702 and 704. It'll be on the seventh floor, to the right off the elevators." She smiled warmly at them, handing them the cards.

Danny took them, nodding at her. "Would you happen to know where we can get dinner?"

The woman gestured behind them. "Our bar has exquisite food, sir."

"Thank you." Caroline said. Danny and Caroline started towards the elevator, a bellhop behind them with their bags. As they got off the elevator, they turned left.

"You guys," McGee said through the earpiece, "you know the front desk lady told you to turn right, right?"

Caroline smiled, shaking her head.

When they got to the rooms and inside the bellhop carefully laid their bags on the beds. Caroline walked up to him, pulling a twenty out of her cleavage, handing it to him with a wink. He nodded lightly and left them in the rooms, the door connecting the rooms wide open.

"So, how do we do this?" Danny asked, untying his tie.

Caroline was unzipping her suitcase, pulling out a .45 and a dress bag. She held it up for Danny to see. "A number I like to call, LBD."

Danny grinned at her and she walked into the bathroom to change. He set up his laptop, opening it, but not turning it on. Jen connected to the webcam in it, giving them a visual of the room, or at least Danny's room.

"LBD?" Tony asked to Jen.

"Little Black Dress." Jen answered, smirking at Caroline's method.

After a few minutes, Caroline emerged from the bathroom, wearing a tight strapless black dress that was low cut on top, showing enough cleavage to make all men drool, and high cut on the bottom, showing off half of her thigh. She had a gold belt on her waist, just showing off her very feminine curves more than the dress already did.

Danny's jaw dropped, as well as Tony and McGee. Ziva and Jen were just smirking, both knowing what Caroline was planning.

Caroline walked to Danny and closed his jaw with her hand, smiling. She walked into her room, getting gold teardrop earrings and slipping them on.

"Sweetie," Caroline said to Danny, "do you mind calling the front desk for me. I can't remember when I booked the rooms."

"Why is that important?" Ziva asked into their earpieces.

Danny snickered. "No faith."

Caroline smiled as she touched up her makeup, putting on red lipstick, and redoing her eyeshadow to create a smokey eye.

She was slipping on her shiny red stilettos as Danny got on the phone, dialing for the front desk.

The voice on the other end was warm. "Hello, and thank you for calling the Driver Hill Hotel, my name is Beth. How may I be of assistance to you this evening?"

"Hello Beth. This is Ben Cogar. My sister was just wondering if she could be reminded when she booked the hotel rooms. One of her idiosyncrasies."

"I heard that." Caroline said from her room.

Danny smiled as Beth looked up the information. "Yes, sir, Mr. Cogar. Your reservations were made April seventh, this year. Is that all?"

"Yes, thank you." Danny said into the phone.

"Alright. Have a good evening sir." The woman hung up and Danny put it back in its dock.

"April seventh, Miranda."

"It's October." Tony said confused.

Jen just looked at him as if he had just said that butterflies were mammals, before turning back to the surveillance feed.

"So," Caroline said, coming into Danny's room, "April, four. Seventh, zero seven."

"Room 407." Danny said, simplifying it. "How do we get in?"

Caroline pulled her room card from under her dress and held it up between two fingers. "This might come in handy, don't you think?"

"Seriously, how much stuff do you put in that dress?" McGee asked Caroline.

"I'll let you figure that out on your own, Tim." Caroline said, a smirk growing on her face.

Danny stood up, facing Caroline. "I think we should go get a drink, don't you think?"

Caroline nodded. "Sounds like just what I need right now."

They left the room, Caroline slipping the room key back under her dress, flashing a garter to the hall cameras, which MTAC had gained access to.

"Girl's crafty." Jen said, shaking her head slightly.

As Danny and Caroline reached the bar, they immediately went to the bartender.

Caroline leaned onto the bar, her forearm pushing against her chest a bit. She smiled at the male bartender, who was obviously flabbergasted by her. "Shot of vodka, please." She batted her eyelashes, and the bartender immediately poured her shot. She took it, looking to her side, seeing Rodriguez next to her, marveling at her. She gave a sultry smile and took the shot in one gulp. She placed the shot glass on the bar, and winked at Rodriguez, turning and walking away.

Danny sat into the chair that was next to Caroline. He looked at the bartender. "Manhattan, please."

The bartender nodded and went to making the drink, slower than the pace of Caroline's drink. Danny looked at Rodriguez and turned his a bit. "Come here often?"

Rodriguez turned to him, uninterested. "What's it to you?"

Danny smiled, turning his whole body to face the other man. "You don't seem like the type of man who can afford this kind of establishment, that's all."

Rodriguez was then hooked on Danny, offended and desperate to defend himself. They went deep into conversation, mostly subtle insults, but a distraction none the less, which is exactly what Caroline needed at that moment.

"407. 407" she kept mumbling under breath as she got off the elevator on the fourth floor, turning right. She went down the hallway, until she found room 407. She pulled out her key card, slipping it into the reader, unlocking the door, allowing her to walk in.

She immediately went to work, searching for anything they could use for an arrest. Checking drawers, cabinets, behind the tv, in the shower head, everywhere. She lifted the chair in the corner of the room, finding a small pouch of opiates taped to the bottom of the chair leg.

She was pulling it off, trying to leave no trace of the tape, when Jen spoke into her ear.

"Caroline, get out. He's in the elevator headed up. You've got a minute tops."

Caroline sighed, before quickly looking around the room. Rodriguez was too smart for her to hide under the bed, and once he noticed the missing bag of drugs, he'd know someone was in the room. She wasn't panicking, just trying to think of a solution quickly.

"Thirty seconds." Jen warned.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Oh god dammit."

Rodriguez opened the door, and came in to find Caroline on the bottom of the bed, legs crossed, leaning back on her wrists, looking at him with a lustful smile.

"You again?" He asked, standing in front her, "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Well," Caroline said in a low breathy voice, "obviously you were mistaken."

He looked around the room, then back at her. "How did you get in my room?"

Caroline switched her legs, slowly rubbing her legs together in the middle. "I'm here by request of a Santiago. He gave me a key to the room." She stood up slowly. "I hope that's okay." She batted her eyelashes at him and he smirked.

Rodriguez looked up. "God bless that crazy man." He looked at Caroline again, and stepped towards her. "What's your name?"

Caroline smirked at him, stepping towards him. "Miranda."

Caroline stepped so she was right in front of him. She tugged his tie, pulling him and her into a wall, his body pressing her's into the wall.

He made a sound of appreciation before she flipped them, pinning him to the wall his head with her elbows on either side of his head. His hands made their way up her dress, to the zipper. He slid it down letting it fall off her, revealing a sexy pair of red lace panties and a matching black bra.

He marveled at her, as his hands slid up and down her sides, his eyes never leaving her chest. She ran her fingers through his product filled hair, stopping to grab his head.

She gave him a sexy smirk before gripping his head and smashing it into the wall behind him. He immediately fell to the ground, unconscious, leaving a head sized dent in the wall behind him.

"All clear." Caroline said into her ear piece, taking off her right shoe, pulling out a small camera, and attaching it to the tv, turning it on.

MTAC received the signal, and the connection turned on.

As the connection was gained, Caroline could hear a grunt she was sure was from Tony, a chuckle from Jen, and nothing from McGee or Ziva.

Danny came into the room, as well as the bartender, bellhop, and Beth.

"Are you kidding me?" Danny asked as soon as he saw her. "I leave you alone for five minutes and you're in your underwear?"

"Pretty much my reaction." Tony piped up in their ears.

Danny walked to turn the TV on, and changed the settings to see the MTAC room, and everyone in it. Caroline saw McGee behind the other three, wide eyed but still smiling.

"I have to say, Care Bear," the bellhop said, pulling a pair of handcuffs out of his jacket, kneeling near the unconscious man, "you look pretty hot."

"I'm right here, Richard." Jen said, frowning with an eyebrow up.

"I love you baby." The bellhop tried to recover. He handed Caroline a pair of jeans, a green shirt, and a pair of light brown sandals. She took them appreciatively.

Jen rolled her eyes, nodding a slight bit. "Uh huh."

"Wait. You're UCOD?" Tony asked the bellhop.

"Richard Darrington." The bellhop said, to the television, "that's Frank Salmate and Liza Ridell." He gestured to the bartender and "Beth".

"UCOD?" Tony asked.

"You know it baby." Liza spoke up. She looked at Caroline. "Care sweetie, I appreciate you getting this guy, and not having to fight him and whatever, but this dude is heavy."

"Hey," Caroline said, putting the clothes on, "not my problem. I'm not UCOD."

She smiled, and they all chuckled.

They were back in the bullpen, Caroline fully dressed, but it didn't stop McGee from visualizing her without the outer layer on. They were wrapping everything up, final reports, and expense logs, including a new wall.

They were getting ready to leave when Tony got a stack of papers out. He smirked as he walked towards Caroline, changing direction last minute, dropping the stack on McGee's desk with a satisfying thud.

McGee looked at Tony, hoping he was joking. "Why am I getting the paperwork? I'm not the new person."

Tony gave his trademark grin. "Because McGeek, I think Carrie deserves a break after having to strip and get felt up by a criminal."

McGee sighed and took the first paper off the top. Tony smiled, turning and walking to Caroline.

"Take care of yourself, Carrie." He kissed the top of her head, not in a romantic way, but in more a family manner.

She smiled and shoved him playfully. "Go home Anthony."

Tony smirked at her before heading towards Ziva and walking out with her.

Caroline walked over to McGee's desk, leaning towards him, her hands on the edge of his desk. He looked up at her and sighed before standing and walking around his desk to hug her.

"So today has been interesting." Caroline said into his shoulder.

McGee gave a soft chuckle. "That's putting it lightly."

Caroline pulled back to look at McGee. "You okay? I know the Vegas Rule is easier said than done."

McGee nodded. "It might take a day, but I'll get over the fact that a random stranger, and a criminal, got to feel up the woman I love."

Caroline's eyes got wide. "What?"

McGee smirked. "Oh you caught that, huh?" She nodded and he pulled her against him by the waist, his arms wrapped around her hips. He leaned in and kissed her lightly. He pulled back and smiled at her. "I love you, Caroline."

She smiled with her mouth open, before grabbing his by the neck and pulling him into a hard kiss. His grip tightened more, and her other hand made it's way to his neck, and they ended up in a bit of a make out scene. Both smiling and giggling and both so involved in each other they only stopped when there was a louder than necessary throat clearing.

They stopped to see Tony and Ziva staring at them, Tony's eyebrows raised and Ziva was just shaking her head softly. Caroline immediately backed away from McGee, crossing her arms.

Ziva looked at Tony, and made a motion with her hand, as if silently demanding something. Tony sighed and took out his wallet, putting a twenty in her hand. She smiled and put it in her pocket.

"What are you two doing here?" McGee said, trying to break the awkwardness, but failing.

"I forgot my keys. What are you two up to?" Tony asked, giving his signature tone and facial expression.

"If I seriously have to tell you, you might need a competency test." Caroline said.

Tony scoffed. "Sure. How long has this," he wagged a finger in between the two, "been going on?"

Caroline licked her lips. "Like, an hour before I started working here."

Tony whistled but didn't say anything.

"Tony, you okay?" McGee asked slowly.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just want to be there when you tell Gibbs." Tony said, smiling at the idea of the scenario.

"Gibbs already knows, Tony." Caroline said, snapping him out of his smile.

"What do you mean?" Ziva asked.

"I told him a few weeks ago." McGee answered. "He didn't care. He said that his rules were more like recommendations since he stopped working in the field. As long as it doesn't affect our work, he doesn't care what we do."

Tony shook his head at the two before grabbing his keys off his desk and walking with Ziva to the elevator. "Have a good night you two." He called over his shoulder as they got on the elevator.

Caroline and McGee waited a moment before turning to each other.

"Well," Caroline said, dragging her hand down her face, "that was easier than I thought."

"Yeah," McGee said slowly, "that was weirdly easy."

Caroline shrugged and stepped towards McGee. He looked down at her lovingly and she smiled back at him. "Hey," She spoke quietly and shyly, as if she was about to tell him a secret, "I love you too, Tim."

McGee's face grew the widest ear-to-ear smile he had ever made, and he kissed her again. This time, shy at first, in case anyone came back, but after a moment or two, McGee deepened it, turning her so she was against his desk. Her hands around his neck, tugging him down to her, his hands on her lower back, pulling her up to him, their bodies pressed together, chest to chest, stomach to stomach, thigh to thigh.

She smiled and pulled back. "I feel like we've been here before."

McGee gave a huge goofy smile. "I guess we have. But I didn't love you half as much as I do now."

Caroline gave a quiet snort. "You can be so cheesy sometimes."

"Mmm." McGee hummed as he kissed her again.

His hands wandered a bit lower than her back, and she sighed instinctively. Her hands moved to his hair, running her fingers through it. He gave it a second before he gave a small squeeze, and she let out a soft moan.

It required almost his self control to pull away from her, but he did, loving the slight daze she appeared to be in before she opened her eyes at him.

He pulled her a bit tighter, if that was even possible, and smiled. "Not that I'm not loving this," he took a breath as she smiled from her memory that he was bringing up, "but I unfortunately have been given the scut work of the day."

She leaned her head into the crook between his neck and shoulder and sighed. She nodded against his shirt and let out another breath.

She pulled her head back with a tired expression. "Okay, yeah. We should probably do that."

McGee raised an eyebrow as he took his hands off of her. "You're not staying. You need to get some sleep." He gave her forehead a light kiss.

She opened her mouth to protest but stopped herself. She hesitated a second before nodding and speaking in a casual tone. "Yeah. You're right."

She walked to her desk, getting her jacket off the back of her chair. She gave him a quick peck before smiling and walking out.

McGee watched her all the way out, leaning against his desk, before walking back to his desk and starting his paperwork.

He was about to have a mental breakdown from the hand cramps and the endless stack of, for what ever reason couldn't be on a computer, papers. He put his head in his hands and sighed, trying to calm down before he got the urge to blow up the building.

He wasn't even paying attention to anything around him, so when Caroline stepped off the elevator holding a coffee carrier with two large coffees and a plastic bag of Chinese takeout, he didn't even notice her.

But he did notice when she put one of the coffees on the paper he was focusing on not trying to stab with his pen. He looked up at her smirking down at him.

"What's up buttercup?" Caroline put the take out bag and second coffee on his desk before going to her desk and getting her chair, moving it over to the other side of his desk.

McGee smiled, shaking his head. "I love you so much right now."

Caroline smiled at him and then turned serious. "Alright. Let's get this stuff done."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So the chapters are gonna be getting longer as we go along, because each chapter is going to be it's own mini story, sort of like each episode, that all end up tying together, and I'll give a warning when it's the "season finale". Thank you for all the reviews. It means a lot to be able to see and hear you guys enjoying this. I hope you enjoy this "episode". If you guys want to read it and like, think of a title or something, that would be awesome, and if they're good I'll go back and add it to the chapter, giving you credit of course, and if you guys want to see something between the characters or something as a plot line, tell me and I'll do my best to satisfy you. That sounded a bit creepy. I meant, I'll do my best to make you happy. Not really any better. Oh well, you know what I'm saying.**

**And to Auron's Legend: Boy, do I know what you mean about that, buddy. Let me tell you thing about grammar and punctuation.**

**Also to Sammy: Not my intention to make them sound incompetent but more portray of Danny's attitude towards NCIS, and the importance of UCOD and how much what they do affects people who don't even know they're there, and making everyone kind of look like rookies because of how they can get information that the CIA can't get. NCIS is smart and they're not rookies, but I thought it might be kind of funny to think of when NCIS is running through a crowd, and the bad guy is getting away, that the crowd was intentional and put there for that reason. Sorry if read differently, but I never want NCIS to sound as if they all have tiny brains. Like, ever.**

**And of course, not forgetting bku: Just wait. It's not in the near future, but it'll be there. I got it all planned out. **

It had been a week or so since McGee and Caroline had said "I love you" to each other, and it certainly wasn't the last time they would say it.

Ziva and Abby had found out from Caroline the next day. They had grown close with Caroline and they were always the first to be told about anything in her life. They were both excited, and Abby had hugged her twice. Ziva had shown all her affection and happiness for Caroline through the smile she gave.

Tony had found out a bit differently. About three days afterwards, Ziva had let it slip out accidentally and both McGee and Caroline had winced. Tony's jaw dropped, but he quickly recovered, giving a quick congratulations and going back to work. Although insisting that he was fine, Caroline could tell after the years knowing him that he wasn't okay. Something was bugging him.

It was a slow day at work. Everyone just doing paperwork, work on the computer, and in Caroline's case, trying to keep from nodding off. It's wasn't that she didn't get enough sleep, it's that it wasn't a good night's rest and that she was in her apartment alone. For a while, McGee had been sleeping over almost every night, and the nights he wasn't, she just couldn't get as good a sleep as with him, no matter how hard she tried.

The day got quicker when Gibbs threw a case their way, a dead marine in a lake. They worked hard and fast all day, and by the end of the day they had arrested the step son for the murder. They finished earlier than all of them expected they would.

Ziva was down with Ducky and Palmer getting their last parts for the reports, and Caroline was with Abby, supposedly for the same reason, but they knew they would just end up talking about other stuff.

McGee and Tony were both finishing up their work at their desks. Tony finished before McGee, so he took the opportunity to question McGee.

"McGeek," Tony started, spinning his chair around to face him, putting his arms on his desk, "answer something for me."

McGee raised his eyebrows to signal that he had heard the question while typing a big faster on his computer to finish before turning to Tony. "Sure. What's up?"

"Why do you love Caroline?"

McGee smiled softly. "I don't think I can describe it, Tony."

Tony rolled his eyes slightly. "Okay, but what first, ya know, _attracted_ you to her?"

McGee's smile got wider, thinking back to their meeting in the coffee shop. "It's...it was the way she reacted when I spilled her coffee."

Tony leaned forward, interested. "How so?"

McGee leaned back in his chair. "Her book and her shirt both got coffee on them. They were both pretty badly damaged, but she didn't care about her shirt at all. All her focus was on her book."

Ton nodded slowly, trying to process the information. "So you first liked her because she only cared about her book being messed up?"

McGee looked up before back go Tony. "Not just that, but also how she immediately saw the silver lining. She didn't yell, she didn't loose her cool, and she didn't even really complain about it. She just focused on the positive." He stopped before adding, "Plus she was smart and funny and all around beautiful."

Tony squinted his eyes at McGee. "Alright McProbie. Don't hurt her, 'cause if you do-"

He was interrupted by Caroline, who was walking back to her desk from behind McGee. "You'll kill him. We get it, Anthony."

She got to her desk, putting her jacket on and getting her purse.

"Yes, well _Carrie_," Tony said to her, "I just wanted to make it clear to McLove over here."

Caroline looked at him like he was crazy. "You've said it about five times in the last three days. I'm sure it's clear. Are you and Ziva still coming over tonight for movies?"

Tony smirked. "Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Caroline smiled before walking over to McGee's desk, and putting her hands on his desk. "I'll see you later?"

McGee grinned at her. "Most definitely. I love you."

Caroline leaned down to him. "I love you too." She kissed him, only to be interrupted by Tony.

"Yo, I'm still here." Tony sounded like a child. Caroline didn't know if that was intentional or just him at this point.

Caroline turned her head to look at Tony. She gave him an annoyed smile before getting up and leaving.

After a half hour McGee was at Caroline's apartment, and Tony and Ziva were on their way over. McGee and Caroline were on her sofa, both with glasses of wine and a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table.

"Okay," Caroline said, "which movie do you think Tony will choose?"

McGee looked at the movies laid out on the table. "Easy. Die Hard."

Caroline scoffed. "Please, Tim." She held up one of the DVD boxes to him. "I know him better than all of you people. Twenty years of experience with that man means only one thing. _It's a Wonderful Life_."

McGee furrowed his eyebrows and Caroline just smiled at him. She leaned over to kiss him. Just as their lips were about to touch there was a knocking at her door.

Caroline made a noise of frustration and leaned away. "It's like he's got a radar or something."

McGee smiled at her as he got up to let the two in.

As he opened the door, Tony and Ziva stood in the hallway, Tony with his eyebrows raised.

"Well, McGoo. What? Do you live here now or something?" Tony said teasingly.

McGee stepped aside to let them in, and Tony snickered when he saw Caroline holding up the DVD case of _It's a Wonderful Life._

"Oh Carrie, you know me too well."

Caroline gave a small grin before turning to McGee, handing him the DVD. "_I know him too well_." She said quietly to him with a smirk before going in to the kitchen and getting two of more glasses of red wine.

By the time she came back in the living room, McGee had the DVD in the player and the movie was loading on the TV.

McGee was on his eat back to his original seat on the couch, Tony and Ziva on the love seat when Caroline handed them their wine, remembering the popcorn. "We need another bag of popcorn. Tony, do you mind helping me?"

Tony shook his head and put his glass down on the table. He gave Ziva a quick peck before standing and following Caroline into the kitchen.

Caroline put a bag of microwaveable kernels in the microwave and turned to Tony, who was getting out a bowl from the upper shelves of one of her cabinets.

Caroline took this time as ample opportunity to ask Tony about earlier that day. "So what's with you lately?"

Tony raised an eyebrow, confused. "What do you mean?"

"All this week, you've said you're fine, but something is definitely wrong with you."

Tony sighed and lowered his head. He reached in his pants pocket and pulled out a little velvet box.

Caroline was speechless and smiling. "_Oh my god, _Tony," she said, her voice a whisper, "are you going to propose to Ziva?"

"Tony looked at her as though she had asked the world's dumbest question. "No, Carrie. It's for _Gibbs_." His voice was thick with sarcasm and snark.

Caroline threw her hands up in mock surrender. "Well sorry, _Anthony_. When are you going to ask her?"

"I haven't quite worked that out yet," Tony said, Caroline's eyes giving a familiar glint as he said it, "but you won't be there. I want to be alone with her for it."

Caroline frowned a bit. "_Fine_. Can I see it?"

Tony grinned at her, looking as if she were a small child on Christmas, and opened the box. The ring was beautiful, delicate and graceful. A small silver band with a clear cut diamond in the middle, surrounded by light blue sapphires.

Caroline let out a small noise, half sigh, half gasp, which gave Tony a grin.

"So you like it?"

Caroline couldn't make words so she just nodded.

Tony closed it and put it back in his pocket. The microwave beeped, and they got the popcorn, heading back to the living room. They all watched the movie, and at the end, Ziva and Tony went home.

As they walked out the door Caroline gave Tony a knowingly excited smile, which basically mirrored Tony's expression.

As Caroline sat back down on the couch next to McGee, he raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you know?"

Caroline gave him an innocent look. "I don't know what you're talking about."

McGee gave her a look. "Oh please. You know something. What's up?"

Caroline shrugged. "Nothing too important."

McGee was about to protest again until Caroline made a small sigh and leaned over to kiss him. It started light but rapidly developed into more. Caroline's hands found McGee's neck, and his found her upper back, and soon, Caroline was sitting, straddling McGee, hooking him in a more passionate kiss.

After a few seconds McGee pulled back to look at her. "Is your plan right now to get me forget about asking you what you know by us making out?"

Caroline bit her lip and gave a half innocent smile. "_Maybe_. Why? Do you have a problem with it?"

McGee shook his head while grinning. "Not at all."

Caroline smiled at him and leaned in to kiss him again. It became heated quickly and before either of them fully realized it Caroline had unbuttoned McGee's shirt, and McGee was fingering her hem, his palm pressing on her bare hips. Caroline smiled into the kiss and met his hands with her before taking her blouse off for him.

McGee chuckled at her. "God, I love you."

Caroline smirked and gave him a quick kiss before replying. "So I've heard."

They went back to each other and left the bedroom untouched that night.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: What? Two chapters in one day? It must be Christmas or Chanukah. Nope! I just had a lot of time today. This one is a bit shorter, but I like it all the same, and I hope you like it as well. Not the "finale", although it's coming up. Keep the reviews coming because I like knowing what I need to fix and knowing how you guys are taking the story. Thank you all for reading this again, and I love you all!**

Six months had flown by fast. Tony had proposed to Ziva and their wedding was in the process of being planned, Ziva somewhat relying on Caroline and Abby for help and advice, which they had not a single problem with.

It was early in the morning and McGee and Caroline were sleeping. McGee had officially moved in with Caroline, which was easy considering almost all of his stuff was already there.

They were close to each other, but not snuggling or spooning. Both of their phones started going off, waking them up. McGee's playing a generic buzzing noise, and Caroline's playing _Eye of the Tiger_.

McGee rolled over to turn his off while Caroline made a noise of annoyed frustration before she reached to turn her's off.

"Come on," McGee said, looking at Caroline, "we need to get up."

Caroline gave three slow blinks, attempting to wake up. "Is there a murdered person somewhere?"

McGee shook his head slightly. "Not that I'm aware of. Why?"

Caroline put her hand on his face. "We can take twenty minutes."

McGee smirked and ran a hand over her messy hair. They leaned in, a few inches from each other, when the bedroom flew open.

Caroline immediately sat up, a handgun pointed in the direction of the door. Tony and Jen both had shocked expressions, Jen's hands up in mock surrender.

"Jeez, Care Bear," Jen started, smirking slightly, "when did you start packing?"

Caroline let out a noise of frustration at the two as McGee rose to meet her. He put his hand over her gun, making her lower it down from the two.

Caroline looked at McGee. "_Radar_." She looked back at the two in the doorway. "How the hell did you get in here?" Caroline asked, obviously annoyed.

Jen smiled and held up a key. "My spare."

"Okay," Tony stepped in, "get dressed."

McGee rubbed his eyes slightly. "Why? Body?"

Tony shook his head. "Paperwork day, but a long one at that. We need all hands on deck, which includes you two."

Caroline rolled her eyes before covering them, tilting her head up. "If you two don't leave I'll mount Tim _right here, right now."_

"And this is where we leave." Jen said, quickly leaving, followed by Tony.

After they had left Caroline flumped back onto the bed. McGee got out of the bed, walking around to the other side, crouching down near her.

"Come on, Caroline. We gotta get up."

It took a while, but eventually Caroline and McGee had made it to work, met by mounds of paperwork. They worked tirelessly the entire day, and after getting dinner delivered, they finished it all at about 7 pm.

Caroline and Abby were at Ziva's desk, looking through flowers for simple yet elegant. They were all into the conversation, discussing colors and types when McGee chimed in.

"What about white roses?"

All three girls looked at him, and he nodded slightly before turning back to his computer.

They were getting ready to leave when Caroline noticed the empty desk. "Where's Tony?"

At that moment Tony and Jen had come out of the elevator, half running over to the others.

"Did we miss it?" Tony asked, looking at them.

"Miss what?" Caroline asked, furrowing her eyebrows. She was sitting on McGee's desk, him in his chair.

Tony's eyes widened a bit before Jen quickly spoke for him. "The pool for when you and Tim are getting engaged. We wanted to make sure that we got our bets in before today ended 'cause tonight is when it ends."

Caroline nodded slowly while rolling her eyes. "You people actually did that? I thought you were joking."

McGee chuckled. "No yeah, it's real. Everyone put a bet in."

Caroline let out a snort and looked at McGee. "Did _you_ put one in?"

McGee smirked as he got up, grabbing his jacket for the back of his chair speaking casually. "Yeah, I put twenty down for the fifteenth."

Caroline thought for a minute. "Isn't that today?"

McGee had made his way around his desk to Caroline. "I guess you're right."

Caroline furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before McGee pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket, opening it, getting down on one knee, and taking Caroline's left hand.

Caroline's expression changed from confusion to realization to shock within a second. "_Oh my god_." It was barely a whisper before she put her hand over her open mouth, staring at him as he spoke.

"The day I met you, Caroline, I fell in love with your smile, with your intelligence, with your humor, and with your beauty. You've never failed to surprise me through everything I've seen you do, whether it was thank me for destroying the ending of your book, seducing a random criminal, smashing the same person's head into a wall so it left a dent, holding Tony at gun point, and even something as simple as bringing me coffee. You've never ceased to amaze me in everything and anything you do, and every day you make me fall in love you more than I can even imagine."

Caroline's eyes had started to well up as she lowered her hand to let out a tiny whisper. "Tim."

McGee gave a grin as he continued. "I will never be unimpressed by you and I will _never_ stop loving you. So, Caroline Walters, will you marry me?"

Caroline looked up, trying not to cry before looking back down at McGee. "Yes, Tim."

McGee's face was consumed with his smile as he stood up, putting the ring on her hand. Her face matched his as he grabbed her face, giving her a big, passionate kiss that she matched instantly.

Everyone behind them was clapping and cheering as the couple turned to face the group. Caroline gave McGee a long hug as he murmured words of affection and love to her.

Jen rushed to Caroline hugging her before pulling back and looking at her with a smile. "Shall we?"

Caroline nodded excitedly. "We shall."

The two girls started jumping up and down holding hands, screaming "OHMIGOD!" a few dozen times. They stopped, laughing at each other.

Tony turned to McGee and smirked. "Sure you still want to marry her?"

McGee grinned at his fiancé. "More sure that anything I've done."

Tony gave him a gentle slap on the back before giving him a quick hug. "Congrats McLover."

Ziva gave McGee a hug as well, giving him a congratulations, followed by Abby. Caroline and Jen had stopped jumping and laughing long enough for Jen to hug McGee, Tony, Ziva, and Abby hugging Caroline as well.

They celebrated for about an hour before they all calmed down, going home, leaving McGee and Caroline alone in the bullpen. Caroline let out a breath as she went into McGee's arms.

"What the actual hell just happened?" Caroline asked into his shirt.

McGee grinned. "Well, if I understand it all, you just got engaged to Thom E. Gemcity."

Caroline chuckled at their memories. "No. I'm engaged to Tim McGee," she paused before continuing, "and I wouldn't have it any other way."

McGee smiled and kissed her. Like many others, it started out soft and romantic, but quickly changed, becoming more heated and passionate. Both of them pressing against each other, getting as close as physically possible. Caroline tugged off his tie and eventually his shirt, followed by her shirt. McGee wrapped his arms around her lower back, a spot he knew very well, and lifted onto his desk. Caroline laughed, making McGee laugh as well.

Caroline's arms had wrapped around his neck, her hands in his hair. He gripped her tight, his hands sliding below her back, making her give a small moan. It was the sexiest sound McGee had heard and he intended to hear it again, which he did.


End file.
